Wally's Wonderful Life
by chokawaii
Summary: like the old movie....anyway, after Wally goes thru an accident and sees a world when he was never born, bad things happen.... 34ness! Completed! R&R! thank y'all!
1. Chapter 1

WallyÕs Wonderful Life

"Hmmm...What am I doing with my life?" An Aussie said, hands in pockets. He was walking in the park in the playground walking around, moping. "I mean...what's my life worth?

Why am I still alive? I've broken like, 5 bones in my lifetime, there's no spice in my life I just don't get why I-"

He was warned by yells and screams, "LOOK OUT!" He looked up, slowly to see a car speeding towards him. He was too shocked to move. The car driver was talking, cell phone in hand thus crashing into the poor, unaware, young child, that was thinking his life was worth nothing.

He lay on the floor unconscious and then saw himself in a lone world, colors of nothing, but black and white and a long narrow bridge, descending, going down. Wally started walking on the bridge then looked off the bridge which disappeared sending him down a never-ending fall. While he was falling he saw a recognizable person, "HOAGIE?"

Hoagie looked up, "Yes, it is I." The Aussie blinked twice, "Uhhh...I...What are you doing here?"

Hoagie looked around, "Well I dunno! You're the one that got hit by a car, WALLABEE BEATLES! JUST GO WITH IT!" Wally looked at him,

"Well geez! Anyway...am I gonna be falling for like, the rest of my life? Hoagie bit his nails, "What is it you big wuss?" Wally asked. Hoagie pointed down which was the end of the fall.

Wally floated over to next to Hoagie and hugged him tightly yelling, "AHHHHHH!" Hoagie flew down safely as Wally looked at him, "What are you? WHO ARE YOU?" Hoagie looked at him,

I'm your guardian angel, duh." Wally tilted his head, "Doesn't that mean you died?" Hoagie looked at him, "Pshaw! YEAH RIGHT MAN! SHOWS WHAT YOU KNOW!" Wally looked at Hoagie, "Well, now what do I do? Just sit here and mope?" Hoagie nodded, "Well...yeah. Pretty much..."

Wally looked at him and cursed under his breath, "YOU KNOW WHAT! SOMETIMES I JUST WISH I WAS NEVER BORN!" Wally crossed his arms.

Hoagie looked at him and laughed, "Seriously? That's a pretty dumb thing to wish for, but ok." Hoagie snapped his fingers and there before Wally was his old house. Wally ran inside and looked around.

Noticing that no one was there, Wally frowned, "Ok then...where's my mom." Hoagie snapped his fingers and they left to his mother's house.

Wally ran inside and yelled, "Mom! Where are you?" An elderly woman

walked out of a room and yelled, "Can't you read the sign? NO TRESSPASSING! I should call the police for you entering my house without permission!" There was a clatter in the kitchen and there was noise all over the place.

The old woman walked over to the kitchen and yelled,

"KASEY! STOP MAKING NOISE! CARLOS! STOP JUMPING ON THE BED! MARCO! STOP PULLING FEATHERS OUT OF THAT PILLOW!

MISSY! STOP THAT! RANDO! STOP PICKING HAIRS OFF YOUR BROTHER! BERTHA! STOP LETTING HIM SLIDE DOWN THE STAIRS!

GERTRUDE STOP PEEK-Didn't I tell you to leave you freak! GO!"

Wally's father looked at his wife, "Hello dear, what's the trouble?" Wally looked at his dad, "Dad?" He looked down at Wally, "Who are you kid?" Wally looked at him, "Dad? Dad? It's me Wallabee!" His mother looked up, "Wallabee, what a nice name." She looked back down at Wally, "But that doesn't mean you're off the hook, get off MY PROPERTY!" Wally stepped back and as the door shut Wally could hear his father talking to his wife, "Well dear you could've been a little bit nicer…" His wife snapped back, "SHUT UP!" "Yes dear." He answered meekly.

Wally ran out then smiled and looked at Hoagie, "Ok my mom might not remember me, yet she never remembers anything! But my pals at the rootbeer bar will!" Hoagie rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, "No they won't..." He murmured.

Before them was Applehem's Rootbeer Bar.

"Ahhh! Hey Mr. Applehem! The regular!" Wally sat down at a chair and everyone was staring at him, "What?" Everyone glared at him until one said, "Mr. Applehem's been dead for years now." Wally looked down and frowned, "Oh...I'm sorry I didn't know...but bartender you know what I want! The bartender looked at him, "I've never seen you around these parts..." Wally looked at him, "Gary! It's me! Wallabee!"

The bartender looked at him, "How'd you know my name? Only Mr. Applehem knew my name! Are you a stalker? Get outta the bar, stalker!" Some big burly man picked up Wally and threw him out the door. Wally tried to get back in but no one would let him. Wally glared at Hoagie, "THIS...IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Hoagie looked at him, "MY FAULT? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT WISHED YOU NEVER LIVED!"

Wally looked at Hoagie and lowered his head, "Lemme see my pals, Nigel

Hoagie snapped his fingers and they were in front of a broken down treehouse. Wally walked inside and looked around, "Hello?" Wally looked up and saw Abby and Nigel were huddled together keeping warm. They wore torn clothes, there were cans everywhere. Wally walked up to them and said, "Hey guys...watcha doin?" Nigel snapped back,

"Who are you?" Wally pointed at himself, "I'm Wally! Your friend! Nigel shook his head, "I don't know you!"

Wally turned to Abby, "Hey Numbuh Five...what's his problem?" Abby looked afraid, "Do we know you?" Wally looked at them, "GUYS IT'S ME! WALLABEE BEATLES! NIGEL! You remember me right!" Nigel looked at him as if he were crazy, "What are talking about? I don't know you! You're weird, just get outta here. "NO WAY! YOU GUYS DON'T REMEMBER ME AT ALL?" They both shook their heads in agreement,

"Well...yeah." Wally frowned and walked off, "Fine." Wally looked at Hoagie, "I'm gonna go to the park for awhile to let things sink in...I'll call you when I need to you..." Hoagie smiled sympathetically, "Ok...you need some time...go ahead..."

Wally trudged to the park and thought about all the things he saw. Everything was chaotic. He didn't want it to be like that. He wanted everything the same again. But then one little picture in his head popped up and he knew the very last place he needed to go. Wally called called out, "HOAGIE!" Hoagie was there in a flash, sitting in a couch, watching TV floating, "Yeah?" Wally answered, "Hoagie...there's one more place I wanna go..." Hoagie nodded, "I know...But just like 5 more minutes! ALF'S GONNA BE ON!" Wally glared at him, "Fine" Hoagie said. With that he snapped his fingers and they were at a new destination, the library.


	2. Chapter 2

Wally's Wonderful Life PART TWO

where we were:Hoagie looked at him and lowered his head, "Ok...but you might not like it..." Hoagie snapped his fingers and in front of them was the library. Wally looked at Hoagie, "I wanted to know where she is, not know about where she is!" Hoagie glared back, "Just go around to the back..." Wally went back and saw Kid and Kuki behind the library. Kid was throwing rocks at Kuki, laughing.

Wally was amazed at what he saw. His heart broke in two and was staring at them in awe.

Kid kept throwing rocks at her, "So how am I now, HONEY-BUNNY?" Kuki started crying, "Stop it Kid! It hurts!" Wally couldn't stand it anymore. He walked up and stood in front of her, "HEY KID! DO WHAT THE LADY SAYS!" Kuki looked up and saw a stranger standing in front of her with his arms spread out in front of her. He was protecting her. Kuki started crying happily and wiped her eyes and looked up to the skies, "Thank you." Wally looked at her, "Kuki are you ok?" She looked up, "Huh? Who are you?"

Wally looked at her, his whole heart breaking slowly, "KUKI! IT'S ME! WALLABEE BEATLES!" Kuki tilted her head, still wiping her eyes, "That still doesn't help me..." Kid looked at Kuki, "Kuki, what are you doing? You're supposed to be listening to me!" He started throwing more rocks at her and smiled devilishly.

Again Wally stood in front of her, "I SAID STOP IT PUNK!" Kid looked at him and dropped the rocks, "WHY SHOULD I? SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND! I CAN DO ANYTHING I WANT TO HER!" Wally looked at Kuki, his face in total shock, "You're seriously his girlfriend?" Kuki nodded disdainfully. Wally looked at her and lowered his head, "I feel sorry for ya Kuki. But I mostly feel sorry for YOU!" He said punching Kid in the face.

Kuki giggled with glee and looked at Wally, "You don't know how long I've been waiting for someone to do that." Wally smiled as Kid got up and punched Wally back. They started fighting.

Kid pushed Wally to the ground and slapped him on the face a few times until Wally rolled over and punched Kid in the face leaving him unconscious (man, lots of violence….)"That's why you listen to me." Wally said turning to him. Hoagie smiled and said, "So have you learned your lesson?" Wally scratched his head, "Something aboutnot throwing rocks at girls or they'll feel sad?" Hoagie laughed, "Good enough to pass. Next stop Earth."

Hoagie snapped his fingers as Wally's eyes opened, "Huh? Where am I?" A random woman announced to a crowd, "He's alright!" The crowd cheered in a loud roar. Wally got up and rubbed his head, "Where am I?" The woman laughed, "Why you're in Cleveland town of course!" "Who am I?" Wally asked. The woman laughed even harder, "You're that trouble-maker, Wallabee Beatles!" Wally smiled and said to himself, "Everything's back to normal. He looked up and smiled, breathing in, "Thanks." Suddenly Wally heard a worried voice, "WALLY! ARE YOU OK?" Wally looked out towards the street and saw Kuki, running her fastest.

Wally waved to her as she let out a huge sigh and ran up to him, "O thank heavens! The team is worrying about you! C'mon! They said you'd never make it and supposed you were dead! I was sooooo worried! C'mon! Let's go rub it in their faces!" Kuki said, amazingly in one breath. Wally smiled as they walked away. Wally looked up at her, "Have you ever thought of dating Kid?" Kuki scratched her head, "Maybe once...or twice…why?"

THE END!


End file.
